


Five minutes at Kings Cross Station

by Ischa



Series: Untitled Harry/Pansy/Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day at Kings Cross Station changes Harry’s life…again.</p><p><i>He has to focus because he totally isn’t. It’s kind of hard not to think about Malfoy’s backside. Posing. Naked. Pale. Scarred.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five minutes at Kings Cross Station

**Title:** I. Five minutes at Kings Cross Station  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco/Pansy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** One day at Kings Cross Station changes Harry’s life…again.  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author’s Notes:** This started out as a drabble, but I rewrote it and…well, here we are now. Hope you like it. Whoever read ‘The last place you look’, this is how it started.  
 **Word Count:** 710  
 **Beta:** endure  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\--+--  
“You can’t do this!” Pansy hisses.

“Watch me,”

“Draco!” she whispers, despaired.

“On second thought: turn around.”

“Draco!” she hisses again, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone is near. “It's nothing I haven’t seen…” she adds with a smirk.

“You just like to watch.”

“You like to be looked at…” He shrugs. It’s true. So he takes his clothes of and says:

“I’ll be right back. Stay here. I need my clothes.” She smirks. “Pansy! My face is here,” he says gesturing.

“Yeah… you know your face isn’t the only good part about you.”

“Just focus!”

“I am!”

~*~  
Parkinson leaning against a wall and looking all innocent is something that catches Harry’s eye…because honestly Parkinson looking innocent? So of course he goes over.

“Parkinson.”

“Potter,” she replies with a smile. He’s taken aback.

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting. It’s a station, Potter.” Irritating answer he thinks.

“You’re waiting for a TRAIN?”

“No, for my pet,” she says.

“Your pet?!"

“Yes…I lost it around here…but don’t worry, it always comes back to me," she answers.

“And what’s with those clothes in your hand?”

“Clothes, Potter, aren’t dangerous.”

“Well…” he begins, but stops because something really big is nearing.

“Oh, my baby is back!” she says delighted.

“That is your pet?” he asks. The big furry animal growls, he takes a step back and he could swear the animal is smirking, but of course animals don’t smirk. Get a grip Harry, he thinks.

“Yes,” she answers and pets it.

“So…it looks like a…”

“Wolf. Yes, right,” she answers sweetly.

“Wolf…”

“It was a pleasure as ever….but we have to go.” She says sarcasm pierces her voice, the wolf licks her hand and she laughs softly.  
Harry just stares. The wolf stares back.  
“Potter,” she says with a short nod.

~*~  
“He’s rude! Didn’t even say goodbye. I really can’t stand him that much…” Pansy says as she hands Draco his clothes in a deserted corner of the station.

“You would love to fuck him…”

“Well, he doesn’t need much brain and charisma for that, does he?” she replies.

“No, I suppose he doesn’t,” he answers with a smile.

“I think he was afraid of your animagus form…” she says, snickering.

“You were too the first time…”

“I…well…yes, you are a wolf and your fangs could tear me apart in seconds.” She answers defiantly.

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know,” she says softly.

“So do you know now what you needed to know?” she asks. He nods.

“Great…that was insane, you know that, right?” she wants to know. He nods his head, but smirks all the same. “You're crazy! And you are still naked!” she says.

“Take a good look then,” he replies and she laughs again.

“Turn around, you know I love your backside.”

“How can I say no?” he answers and turns, she laughs again softly.

“Enough really, you need to put your clothes on…because I don’t want to get arrested. Do you?”

“Well…”

“Draco!”

“No, of course not! Calm down…honestly.”

~*~  
It’s his own fault. It is… because he must go and do stupid things…because he is just so fucking heroic, curious…but on second thought: It’s Parkinson’s fault. Yes -- definitely. Just her fault for lurking around in half dark corners at deserted stations trying to look all innocent. He really isn’t to blame here. It’s that proud, cunning Slytherin-bitch. Her and being innocent, honestly! And of course Malfoy’s because he always means trouble…and seeing him naked…doesn’t help at all…  
He has to focus because he totally isn’t. It’s kind of hard not to think about Malfoy’s backside. Posing. Naked. Pale. Scarred.  
Great, he thinks, five minutes at Kings Cross Station and his life is over. Because if you can’t get a pale, scarred back – and okay…arse… - out of your mind the whole day and wank to this image like a hundred times, there is something seriously wrong. He doesn’t even want to think about Parkinson’s guest appearance in his fantasies because… Just no.  
The matter at hand should be why the hell was Malfoy naked at all? It isn’t.  
The scars though…the scars are…thinking about them makes him want to touch himself.  
Damn Malfoy and damn Parkinson too, he thinks.

~end~


End file.
